1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to electronic equipment, and in particular, to collapsible electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screens have become common in recent years. Thus, in the prior arts, there are numerous notebook computers with touch screens. Commonly, the front of a notebook computer touch screen can be rotated to the rear side of the notebook computer via dual-hinges. However, a dual-hinged notebook computer usually has a complex structure and is costly. Moreover, rotation of the dual-hinges is often not smooth.